games_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Mario
Mario (originally Jumpman) in the main protagonist of the Mario series.His Japanese name is Mario, too.His first appearance was Donkey Kong in 1981 as an arcade game.His main color is red. Partners,Allies,and Friends His most common partner is Luigi who is his brother.He also has a dinosaur friend,Yoshi.Toad is his mushroom friend,although annoying,they have a close bond.Wario and Mario are rivals competing with each other most of the time in sports,kart racing and more.Peach is Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, she uses love-based attacks.Bowser ocassionally helps out,he is usually depicted as Mario's enemy.He is the king of Bowser's Castle and is leader of the Koopa Troop.Baby Mario is Mario's partner along with Luigi and Baby Luigi in Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time. Donkey Kong (Arcade version) In the arcade game he was known as Jumpman in 1981. In the game he was the protagonist.The player must rescue Pauline from Donkey Kong by climbing up ladders and jumping over barrels to reach Donkey Kong.He can also use Hammers to break barrels, but the player can't climb up the ladders with a hammer. Donkey Kong J''''r. (game) Mario appeared in Donkey Kong Jr. the video game as the antagonist, he has held Donkey Kong captive, and the player is Donkey Kong Jr. Like Donkey Kong,the player must climb up obstacles and reach Mario.After completing all worlds,Donkey Kong Jr. frees his dad, Donkey Kong,and the game ends. Donkey Kong Circus Mario is the antagonist again.He captures Donkey Kong and makes him the main attraction of his circus. Donkey Kong Hockey In Donkey Kong Hockey,Mario is the protagonist.His hits are not as strong as Donkey Kong,but this makes up for more range. Donkey Kong (Game Boy Version) In the remake of the original Donkey Kong,Mario is the protagonist as in the original game.An additional 9 Worlds is added in the game.The game storyline is like the regular Donkey Kong. Lady is kidnapped by DK and is taken up a construction site. Jumpman must reach DK like the original.In this version everything is now gray ,black,and white than colorful.Mario also gains new abilities,unlike the original. Donkey Kong Country 2 :Diddy's Quest Mario only appears as a cameo at the end of the game as one of many heros in Cranky Kong's gaming heros collection with Link of the Legend of Zelda series,Yoshi from the Yoshi and Super Mario series,and Diddy Kong,the main protagonist of the game. Mario Bros. (Arcade version) After his DK games, Mario stars in his very first game of his very own series.He's a plumber.Fighting Shellcreepers (Turtles) and Sidesteppers (Crabs) in sewers of NY. In Multiplayer mode,Player 2 is a green Mario,otherwise known as Luigi.Mario and Luigi both have the same techniques, jumping the same amount of distance,running as fast as each other,and jumping as high as the same amount of distance. Game and Watch series Mario appears in some games of the Game and Watch series. Such as in Mario the Juggler or Mario's Bombs Away or even in Mario's Cement Factory. Mario Golf series This is Mario's first sports series and 2nd sport he has done after Donkey Kong Hockey.Mario is a playable character in all Mario Golf games.In Mario Golf 64 he is with Luigi in the 18th Mario Power Star hole.Mario's drive is 270 yds, his shot is Draw.Mario must be unlocked in 1 Player / Solo mode. He is default / start in 2 Player / Mulitplayer mode.Mario appears in Mario Golf:Toadstool Tour as well as a default (starter) character in all versions 1 Player,or 2 Player.Mario's draw is now 212 and is 280 with a star by his side.When he hits a Nice Shot, his golf ball is engulfed wth fire. Wrecking Crew In Wrecking Crew, Mario is in a demolition site, similar to the Donkey Kong games when he was a carpenter and was named Jumpman.He is with his good old friendly brother, Luigi. The Mario Brothers use hammers that look like the hammers in Donkey Kong.They are against Foreman Spike.Mario has a helmet,boots and dark red overalls than his normal plumber suit.Mario has to break all the stones before the CPU can.Spike can break the blocks or can push the player.The player can also use their hammers to hit Spike and make him fall down. Super Mario Bros. In Super Mario Brothers, Mario lives in the Mushroom Kingdom,the home of a species called Toads.As the name implies Mushroom Kingdom is a Kingdom for Mushrooms.In the game the main objective is to rescue Princess Toadstool/Peach from the wicked evil Koopa King, Bowser. The player goes through various worlds with various levels. The player can gain power-ups by hitting question mark blocks and sometimes it would produce coins instead.There are 3 power-ups in the game, Super Mushroom,that makes Mario larger and having the ability to break brick blocks,Fire Flower,Mario's clothes change and he is able to shoot Fire out of the palm of his hand,and Starman,which is very good to use because Mario turns invincible for a couple of seconds and kills everything he touches (but Mario can still die by falling into lava pits or an abyss.Player 2 is once again Luigi. Super Mario Bros.:The Lost Levels Super Mario Bros,Brothers:The Lost Levels is the sequel to Super Mario Bros. In was only released in Japan as Super Mario Bros. 2.The english version is a complety different game.Luigi is no longer player 2.There are 2 modes. Mario Game,where the player is Mario,and Luigi Game, where the player is Luigi.The difference is that now Luigi jumps higher but Luigi stops slower when he is running.Mario jumps lower but he stops running more quickly.The storyline is similar to the first game, Bowser kidnaps Peach and takes her to his castle. Super Mario Bros. 2 In Super Mario Bros. 2,Mario is the protagonist.Mario teams up with his brother from the previous game,Luigi,and the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom,Peach,and a mushroom resident in the Mushroom Kingdom, Toad.King Wart's plan is to take over the land of Subcon. Later after,Mario and co. go through levels and many worlds,the player eventually reaches Wart and stops him.After beating Wart the player saves Subcon. Super Mario Bros. 3 In Super Mario Bros. 3, Mario and Luigi go through eight lands or kingdoms. The eight kings have been made into monsters and villians by the Koopalings.It's up to the Mario Bros. to stop Bowser and the Koopalings. But Mario and Luigi aren't alone, their power-ups will help them through as well with a team consisting Mario,Luigi,Super Mushrooms,Starmen,and Fire Flowers.But wait, there are new power-ups,too.Like Raccoon Leaves,Tanooki Suits,Frog Suits and Goomba Shoes. Super Mario World Super Mario World introduces a new partner,who is a prehistoric animal, a dinosaur, and his name is Yoshi. The story is Peach and Mario with some Toads take a vacation on Dinosaur Island. On one holiday, Mario and Yoshi meet.Luigi,is again,in Player 2 position.This game introduces the Spin Jump and the Cape Feather.The Spin Jump is an technique to get off Yoshi or to break Rotating Blocks that are above him.The Cape Feather is a feather that lets Mario earn the ability to fly in the air a short distance.At the end, Mario and Luigi defeat the Koopalings and Bowser and return Princess Toadstool Peach to Yoshi's Island. Super Mario 64 Super Mario 64 was Mario's first 3-Dimensional Game.Mario can crouch/duck,climb,and do a triple jump.Climbing makes Mario move slower, but he won't fall down.To climb Mario needs to be somewhere near something that could be climb-able,such as trees or poles.A triple jump is peformed by jumping three times in a row.This is also the first game, to introduce Mario's voice as well.If a player crouch and jump(in order),it would result in a somersault.Jumping and crouching (in order) would result in a Ground Pound.Running and jumping will give the result of long jumping,a long jump.Mario can peform a combo,punching,punching,and then kicking.Which gave the result of punching, and kicking.Mario gains power-ups when hitting an exclamation mark Block. Sometimes it gives coins,or a Metal Cap,or Wing Cap.Metal Mario would let Mario drown quicker or Wing Mario can fly by doing a triple jump.The player has an Air Meter when underwater which when underwater too long,the player starts losing health,to restore it collect coins,bubbles, or get to the surface. Princess Peach wants Mario to come to her Castle because she baked a cake for him.But, then at the castle, Mario realizes it's a trap.He then, has to collect Power Stars and stop Bowser once more by grabbing and swinging and throwing him in order.At the end Mario finally gets his cake. Super Mario 64 DS Super Mario 64 DS is an upgraded version of SM64. Graphics are more realistic looking. He is accompanied with Luigi,Wario,and Yoshi.Everything is the same,jumping,punching,kicking,combos,swinging Bowser's tail,somersaults,Ground Pounds and more.As for Yoshi,he cannot punch,he rathers uses his tongue to eat foes.Mario is unlocked after Yoshi has obtained 8 Power Stars and defeats Goomboss,and obtains Mario's Key.Then Yoshi must go to the room with the 4 doors, a red M, green L, yellow W,and a white rug.Yoshi goes to the red M door and the player unlocks Mario. Yoshi,Luigi,and Wario can turn into Mario by wearing Red Caps but they will have their voices instead of Mario's and can peform all of his techniques such as the Wall Kicks.And Mario can turn into Luigi and Wario as they work the same except with Green and Yellow Caps.But he cannot turn into Yoshi.Otherwise the story is the same compared to the N64 version (except with better graphics. It has co-op mode which up to 4 players battle.They are all Yoshis.Player one is Green Yoshi,Player 2 is Red Yoshi,Player 3 is Blue Yoshi,and Player 4 is Yellow Yoshi.Each player must try to collect as many Stars and coins as possible. The Rec Room is a minigame room. In New Super Mario Bros. they have the exact same minigames but some are placed with 2 Player games. Super Mario Sunshine Super Mario Sunshine is Mario's second 3-Dimensional game in 2001.He pairs up with F.L.U.D.D. a Water Mechanic that let's Mario spray or hover in the air with water.To refill Mario must be in a tank of water.Instead of collecting Stars,Mario has to collect Shine Sprites,the main source of power on Isle Delfino.The game introduces Bowser Jr. and Shadow Mario. Bowser Jr. is Bowser's son/kid and wants to kidnap Princess Peach so she could be his mother and Bowser's wife but Mario stops them both. Shadow Mario is a water like replacement of Mario.Who is evil.He's is actually Bowser Jr. He is encountered several times in the game.He is Bowser Jr. because Bowser Jr. has a Magic Paintbrush that allows him to transform into Shadow Mario .Another few characters are Toadsworth and Petey Piranha.Toadsworth is an elderly brown Toad with a cane and uses some old American words like Tally-ho.He is shown to have an British accent.Petey Piranha is a villian that is the first boss other thanall the Polluted Piranhas. His species are based off a real life Venus Fly Trap.He seems to be a plant. And has fang like teeth. New Super Mario Bros. In the 2006 game NSMB,the player can be Mario or Luigi.A new item called a Mini Mushroom appears which shrinks Mario/ Luigi.Mario and Luigi go through 8 Worlds as usual. Mario/Luigi are with Princess Peach and when thunder or lighting strikes Peach's Castle, Bowser Jr. tip toes and steals Princess Peach.Mario / Luigi chase Bowser Jr. and off-screen turns small.The Player can play Mario Game,Vs . Mode or Minigames. Mario Game, is the story and has to go through 8 worlds. In Vs. Mode, Mario vs Luigi.The player has to collect 3,5,or 10 Stars.The players have 3,5,or Endless Lives.The players can have 1,2,or 3 rounds.Minigames are the same minigames from Super Mario 64 DS with some new Co-Op ones. Super Mario Galaxy Super Mario Galaxy is Mario's 3rd 3-Dimensional game.It uses gravity.And stars and planets.In Super Mario Galaxy,Mario travels through galaxies collecting Stars and Grand Stars.Additionally the player can play as Luigi by collecting all 120 Stars (and Grand Stars) and defeats Bowser a second time,the player will have the option of playing as Luigi.Luigi jumps higher but stops slower,while Mario can run faster and stops quicker.The player can also Star Spin instead of Spin Jumping.The player can collect Star Bits and Coins as well.New power-ups are Bee Mario and Boo Mario and more. New Super Mario Bros. Wii New Super Mario Bros. Wii, is Mario's second 4-Player game after Super Mario 64 DS.The players are Mario, Luigi,Blue Toad,and Yellow Toad.All players have the same abilities.New power-ups are Propeller Mushrooms,and Penguin Suits.Propeller Suits let players fly similar to Cape Mario in Super Mario World.Penguin Suits allows players to swim in any direction,shoot ice balls like Ice Mario,and slide on they're stomaches like actual real life penguins. Mario,Luigi,Yellow Toad,and Blue Toad, are at Peach's Castle,a Cake is delivered to they're castle.The koopalings return and trap Peach in the cake.Bowser Jr. and the cake go onto an airship and the 4 heroes go to World 1. There are 9 worlds. The 9th being unlocked by collecting all Star Coins. Super Mario Galaxy 2 Super Mario Galaxy 2 is Mario's 4th 3-D game.He has to collect all the Power Stars again and defeat Bowser and rescue Peach once again.Mario has the same abilities as the last game,jumping,star spinning,somersaults,crounching and back flips.Mario also has his own starship, Starship Mario.It is a planet representing Mario's head. It is like the Comet Observatory's counterpart.Mario also has the ability to ride on Yoshi and can use power-ups like the last game. Super Mario 3D Land Super Mario 3D Land is Mario's 5th 3-D game. He has to reach the flagpole before the timer ends. The games puts back memories, with the Tanooki Suit from Super Mario Bros. 3.The game introduces new enemies and power-ups like the Boomerang Suit and Pom Pom.Like all other Mario games,Peach gets kidnapped.Mario gets a letter about it and Mario heads off the save Peach from the evil clutches of the Koopa King,Bowser. New Super Mario Bros. 2 New Super Mario Bros. 2 features another power-up like Super Mario 3D Land did,this time Super Leaves are re-introduced.New power-ups like the Gold Flower are introduced.Luigi is playable after beating Bowser in World 6.The player must hold L + R while starting the game to play as Luigi. He is also playable in co-op mode as Player 2.He is not playable in Coin Rush mode,though.Luigi is silver while Mario is gold in Golden Flower form.Luigi is more like a fox or kitsune when in Raccoon form,where Mario looks like an actual raccoon.The storyline begins,when Raccoon Mario and Fox Luigi are at Peach's Castle and wave good bye and fly off and grab a storm of coins,and the Koopa Troop kidnaps Peach again.It's up to Mario (and Luigi) to save Princess Peach. New Super Mario Bros. U New Super Mario Bros. U is the latest installment in the New Super Mario Bros. series.New power-ups are introduced in this game as well,like the Super Acorn,and the P-Acorn.The acorns allow Mario and co. to stick to walls and glide a short distance,the P-Acorn allows Mario and co. to glide endlessly.He is companied by Luigi,Blue Toad,Yellow Toad,and his new friends Mii.The storyline begins when Mario and co. are at Peach's Castle and are talking while eating cake,and drinking tea.Then someone shoots Peach's Castle,everyone is alarmed.Luigi notices last.Then a giant machine,that looks like Bowser's hand moves Peach's chair away and squishes the hero(es).And throws them out in to a plain grassy field.And it has been about more than 10 years since Baby Yoshis appeard.They can be used for lighting up certain areas,turning into balloons so the player can float and make bubbles and trapping enemies and turning them into coins. New Super Luigi U In New Super Luigi U Mario doesn't phiscally appears.His hat is there though.He is replaced by Nabbit,a purple rabbit that can't use power-ups and is impervious to all enemy attacks.He can still die by falling into an abyss,poison water,or lava.Otherwise the game is like New Super Mario Bros. U.At the beginning of the level Broozers and Barrels of Frosted Glacier and snowman that looks like Mario with an M appears.